Cyrstal Harmony
by laura.erkinantti
Summary: Violet always thought that she was normal girl, but she really is a Alicorn princess. But she doesn't know that. violet goes to Ponyville and meets main six and Discord.
1. Prologue

Prologi

Thousands of years ago, there was royal Alicorn couple who had their own filly, who was also an Alicorn. (I don't mean Celestia or Luna) Alicorn filly was a girl who has mint green golt and her mane had different shade of purple. Her tail was same like her mane. Filly was named as Crystal Harmony. When she is older, she will be a new princess. Alicorn couple invited everypony to celebrate Crystal's birth. But in party came unwelcome guest's, Eris who is female draconequus and with her was her son. (Discord as young and Eris is his mother) Eris bent down front of Alicorn couple and her son went to look Crystal.

"Eris, what you are doing in here?" Flame Heart asked. (Crystal's mother)

"I heard that in here has born a new princess, me and my son Discord came to see her" Eris said. Eris or Flame did't noticed that Discord gave a necklace to Crystal, the necklace was heart shaped crystal what was pink.

"You or your son, are not invited in here" Flame said. Eris pretended to look disappointed, but she then laughed evily.

"Alright Flame, but one day we draconequu's get our revenge and you can't do anything to stop us. Come Discord, we are going to home" Eris said and left with her son. Later that night army of draconequu's attack the castle, Eris clearly wanted to control whole Equestria. Flame Heart used her magic on Crystal and started to run away from the castle. Couple of draconequu's tried to stop Flame, but luckily she still got away. Flame and Crystal were at Everfree forest, without Flame notching Discord had followed them. Then Flame used her magic and Crystal did't have wings anymore. Flame even had wrote a letter to Crystal, so she can read it when she is older. Flame hold Crystaal closely to her chest and Flame watched her filly Crystal very sadly.

"I don't want to this but, I have to. Crystal I sent you to another universe and there you get new family who will raise you. I'll miss you, but I do this to protect you. Goodbye my dear Crystal" Flame said sadly. Flame Heart used her magic and front of her appeared a portal to another universe.

Chicago, Thursday, 16.4.1994 (Real world and I mean our world)

Young married couple came from hospital and man's wfie was sad, because she couldn't gave a birth to child.

"Don't be sad Emily, we could always adopt child" Tony said. (Emily's husband)

"I know but I always wanted to have beautiful girl" Emily said. When Emily and Tony went inside their house, in living room waited big surprise. In living room's floor was lying a baby girl. Baby was holding in her hand a letter and she was wearing heart shaped necklace. Tony took the latter from baby and started to read it.

"Dear reader, I'm this child's mother. Be so kind and take good care of my child. When Crystal is older, tell her that she i Alicorn princess. Sing Flame Heart" Tony read. Emily tacked Cyrstal to her arms and she was happy to get her own child. (Crystal's hair is brown in this wordl)

"This is very strange letter and what is Alicorn? This child's mother is lost her mind" Tony said.

"Crystal is strange name to child, how Violet sounds like?" Emily asked. So Emily and Tony kept the child and raised her as their own child. Many years later and Violet grew beautiful young girl. Girl who reallyis Alicorn princess, but she just doesn't know that.


	2. I'm a pony!

Chapter 1

Chicago, Friday, 23.5. 2014

Violet p.o.v

I'm finally graduated from high school and I moove to my own house with my best friend Jenny. Me and Jenny have been friends scene primary school. I'm 20 years old and Jenny is 18 years old. I have brown curly hair and Jenny has short black hair. Ever scene I was a kid, I have been wearing this necklace in my neck. (That same necklace what she got from Discord) I had packed all my stuff and we drove to see our house. When me and Jenny got in the house, we started to clean it.

Normaal p.o.v

When Jenny went to buy some food, Violet stayed to clean the rest of the house and their bedroom. Mirror what is in Violet's and Jenny's room started to glow. Violet was little confused but very curious. So Violet went closer to mirror and she touched it. After that Violet pulled inside the mirror and she lost her consciousness. Later when Violet woke up she noticed that she was in castle, not in her house. (Violet is in Canterlot's castle)

"What happened and where am I?" Violet asked from herself. Then Violet noticed that insteed having hands, she had hooves and her whole body had changed. Luckilu right behind of Violet was a mirror and from that mirror she saw what she had changed. (That mirror what Twilight used in Equestria Girl's movie)

"What in the world? Why I look like a unicorn what has mint green golt? Why my hair is longer and different color? And is that tattoo in my flank?" Violet asked from herself. (Violet looks like pony what is in this story's cover) Violet went to examine the castle where she was. Violet have to admit that this castle had lovely decor. Violet went to out examine some more of this castle. When Violet was exploring the castle she end up in park what had a lot of statues. One the statues looked weird, Violet haven't seen something like this before. Statue was really long and it reminded little of dragon. (Statue is Discord) Some reason Violet felt like that she had seen creatue like this long time ago. Violet went closer the statue and she sat front of the statue.

"Weirdest statue what I have ever seen" Violet said to herself. Violet noticed that front of the statue had a sing what read, Discord former ruler of Equestria. When Violet was still looking at the statue, all of sudden next to her was standing pony what had wings and a horn. (Celestia)

"I see that you're interested about Discord" Celestia said. Violet looked confused this white feemale pony who was taller then Violet. (Violet is same size as Luna) But strangest was this pony's mane, there were colors of rainbow and her mane were floating in air.

"Who are you?" Violet asked.

"I'm princess Celestia, but who are you?" Celestia asked.

"I'm Violet and what is this Place?" Violet asked.

"This is Canterlot and I live in that castle with my sister Luna" Celestia said. Now Violet was even more confused, talking pony's and this one was princess.

"Where did you came from Violet?" Celestia asked.

"My mirror glowed and suddenly I was in your castle" Violet said. Celeastia noticed that Violet was wearing necklace what was heart shapped and was crystal.

"Follow me, we have a lot of talking" Celestia said. Then Violet and Celestia went to castle and there Celestia told everything about Equestria.

"So you are saying that mirror is portal what opens once in two years?" Violet asked.

"That's right Violet, but you can stay in here at the castle" Celestia said. One the guards showed Violet to her room where she can sleep. Also Celestia promised that tomorrow Violet will meet somepony named Twilight Sparkle who can teach to Violet some magic. But both Violet and Celestia did't know that Discord will get free tomorrow.


	3. New friends

Violet was walking inside Canterlot castle, then she had feeling that she wasn't alone. Violet noticed from window that outside was raining milk chocolate. The strangest thing was that Violet's necklace was glowing. Later six mares ran to see Celestia, they all were different species. (Main six) Violet went closer to hear their chatting.

"Princess Celestia, something weird is going on. Why is raining milk chocolate? Why the rabbit's..." Twilight was gonna ask but she was interrupted By Celestia when she raise her front hoof.

"It seems my old enemy has return, his name is Discord" Celestia said.

"You girls have to defeat Discord with these" Celestia said and opened with her magic box where element of harmony's are. But the box was empty, Celestia and main six all were shocked by this.

"I don't get it, I only can open the vault. This doesn't have any sense" Celestia said. After Celestia had said that, in the room were they all are started to hear sompony laughing.

"No sense? There would not be no fun in making sense" somepony said.

"Discord, show yourself!" Celestia yelled. Even Violet who was listening all this, was confused by this. After Discord telling what he knew about main six, Discord some how about that sompony was listening them in secret.

"Also let's not forget new pony, thought I don't know her name" Discord said. Celestia looked where Violet was hiding and main six was also looking. Then Violet came out her hiding Place. Main six all were shocked, this new pony was what they never seen before.

"Discord, where did you hide elements of harmony?" Celestia asked angirly.

"Ohh Celestia, you are so boring. But I'll tell you, but only my way" Discord said. then Discord told where he had hid the elements of harmony and he disappeared. Main six left to the labyrinth to find elements of harmony.

"Violet I have mission for you too, I want that you reform Discord. When I release him later on" Celestia said.

"But Celestia, I don't even know him. Beshides, will he even listen me?" Violet asked.

"Don't worry Violet, but don't tell Discord that you are from other universe" Celestia said.

"But Celestia, how about sending me back home? When I can go back home?" Violet asked.

"After two years, then portal will open and then you can go home" Celestia said.

Time skip...

After main six had put Discord back to statue, they all started to hang out with Violet.

"Violet, if you want to, you have your own cottage next to Fluttershy" Twilight said.

"Also, we should have welcome party for Violet" Pinkie said.

"Violet, I can teach you how to cook food" Fluttershy said.

"Thanks girls, you all are so kind for me. How about we have that party tomorrow? I want look around Ponyville first" Violet said.

"Knock yourself out, see you then tomorrow" Twilight said. Then main six left and Violet went to statue garden where Discord was. Violet sat front of Discord's statue and saw that this time Discord had horror look in his face.

"Some reason, you look so familiar. Like I have seen you before, but where?" Violet asked confused. Of course Discord did't answer, because he was stone. Violet's necklace started glow again, Violet knew that that she had seen Discord somewhere before. Then Violet went to Ponyville, at least she got some friends there. Violet doesn't like being alone, but she doesn't know that what kinda future she is gonna have.


	4. Reforming Discord

Crystal has been a week in Ponyville and this day was something what she will never forget. It all started when she and main six were having a picnic together. Until Celestia came to visit them and she wasn't alone.

"Princess Celestia, what brings you here?" Twilight asked.

"Girls, I came here for one reason. I want that you Violet to reform Discord" Celestia said. Main six and Violet were all shocked by this. Then they all noticed that Celestia's guards had brought Discord's statue with them. Also Celestia had brought elements of harmony too. Without that main six and Celestia noticed, Violet had left them and went to her home. In her home Violet started to walk circles around her house.

"Why Celestia wants me to reform Discord? Why not Twilight or Fluttershy? What if he doesn't listen for me? What if he steals elements of harmony again?" Violet asked from herself.

"You must be Violet right? I would never suspected you to be the one who reforms me" Voice said. After Violet heard this familiar voice she turned around and behind her was standing Discord himself.

"Oh no, you go back where you came. There is no way that I gonna reform you" Violet said while she pushed Discord out from her house. Then all sudden Discord appeared front of Violet what caused her to freak out.

"That necklace of yours looks so familiar, where did you get this necklace?" Discord asked.

"Darn it Discord! You gave me a heart attack. Why you are here in my house?" Violet asked angrily.

"Why you ask? Because Celeastia wanted that you reform me. I thought it was gonna be Fluttershy who was gonna be reform me. But I rather be with you then with her" Discord said. Now Violet was confused, why Discord wanted be with her more then Fluttershy? Thought Discord don't know Violet that much.

"If you promise that you won't do anything strange to me" Violet said. Then Discord pick up Violet and hugged her very tightly.

"I think that this gonna be very chaotic" Discord said. Violet already regretted her decision, but some reason she even wanted to get know Discord better. Next day Violet and Discord spent the day by pulling pranks for everypony. Discord was fisrt thought that Violet would get mad or yell at him. But instead Violet wanted join him and to pranks with him.

"You know Crystal, you're not kinda pony what I suspected you to be" Discord said.

"Don't judge ponies before you get to know them. Me and Jenny always pulled a lot of pranks together, she is best friend what I have" Violet said. Then Discord noticed that Violet necklace was glowing and he knew that that necklace had some magic in it.

"Is your necklace supposed to glow like that?" Discord asked.

"No, it started glow when I came here" Violet said. Then letter appeared from thin air and it was from Celestia. Violet opened the letter and started to read it.

"Come to watch the play what is bashed on true story about princess called Crystal Harmony and this play is show in Canterlot. Sing Celestia" Violet said. Violet's hoof were little shaking, because she recognized this name.

"Is something wrong Violet?" Discord asked.

"I'm fine Discord, just excited for the play" Violet lied. Violet this wasn't coincidence, because she has heard this before. But there was no way that she could be Crystal.

Find out in next chapter.


	5. story for Crystal

Crystal has been a week in Ponyville and this day was something what she will never forget. It all started when she and main six were having a picnic together. Until Celestia came to visit them and she wasn't alone.

"Princess Celestia, what brings you here?" Twilight asked.

"Girls, I came here for one reason. I want that you Violet to reform Discord" Celestia said. Main six and Violet were all shocked by this. Then they all noticed that Celestia's guards had brought Discord's statue with them. Also Celestia had brought elements of harmony too. Without that main six and Celestia noticed, Violet had left them and went to her home. In her home Violet started to walk circles around her house.

"Why Celestia wants me to reform Discord? Why not Twilight or Fluttershy? What if he doesn't listen for me? What if he steals elements of harmony again?" Violet asked from herself.

"You must be Violet right? I would never suspected you to be the one who reforms me" Voice said. After Violet heard this familiar voice she turned around and behind her was standing Discord himself.

"Oh no, you go back where you came. There is no way that I gonna reform you" Violet said while she pushed Discord out from her house. Then all sudden Discord appeared front of Violet what caused her to freak out.

"That necklace of yours looks so familiar, where did you get this necklace?" Discord asked.

"Darn it Discord! You gave me a heart attack. Why you are here in my house?" Violet asked angrily.

"Why you ask? Because Celeastia wanted that you reform me. I thought it was gonna be Fluttershy who was gonna be reform me. But I rather be with you then with her" Discord said. Now Violet was confused, why Discord wanted be with her more then Fluttershy? Thought Discord don't know Violet that much.

"If you promise that you won't do anything strange to me" Violet said. Then Discord pick up Violet and hugged her very tightly.

"I think that this gonna be very chaotic" Discord said. Violet already regretted her decision, but some reason she even wanted to get know Discord better. Next day Violet and Discord spent the day by pulling pranks for everypony. Discord was fisrt thought that Violet would get mad or yell at him. But instead Violet wanted join him and to pranks with him.

"You know Crystal, you're not kinda pony what I suspected you to be" Discord said.

"Don't judge ponies before you get to know them. Me and Jenny always pulled a lot of pranks together, she is best friend what I have" Violet said. Then Discord noticed that Violet necklace was glowing and he knew that that necklace had some magic in it.

"Is your necklace supposed to glow like that?" Discord asked.

"No, it started glow when I came here" Violet said. Then letter appeared from thin air and it was from Celestia. Violet opened the letter and started to read it.

"Come to watch the play what is bashed on true story about princess called Crystal Harmony and this play is show in Canterlot. Sing Celestia" Violet said. Violet's hoof were little shaking, because she recognized this name.

"Is something wrong Violet?" Discord asked.

"I'm fine Discord, just excited for the play" Violet lied. Violet this wasn't coincidence, because she has heard this before. But there was no way that she could be Crystal.

Find out in next chapter.


End file.
